


Confidant

by icecreamsuki



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, patient/doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamsuki/pseuds/icecreamsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nino is a patient and Sho is the doctor<br/>This is written from Nino's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidant

He came in clad in white. There was grace and poise in the way he introduced himself as my attending physician. I surmised by his facial features that he was barely older than me and yet there was such a wide gap of respectability between us. The neatness of his white coat, the elegance of the black stethoscope dangling around his neck, and the smoothness of his strokes as he wrote my details on his clipboard were enough for me to cower in embarrassment from my lack of self-worth. And yet when he sat in front of me, offering me a gentle smile to calm me down, I felt we were equals. Perhaps it was an acquired talent of his given his profession: to make other people comfortable in his presence. 

He was Sakurai-sensei, he said. He will be examining me now, he said. As his hand rested on my cheek to check my conjunctiva, there was a certain kind of warmth. It was warmth akin to the feeling of coming home, warmth that could dispel every degrading and self deprecating thought brewing in my head for weeks now. It was human touch I wasn't used to experience. 

As he held the back of my hand and inspected the jagged cuts on my wrist, not an ounce of judgment was transmitted. Rather, he seemed sorrowful that such things indeed happen to people.

He cleaned the wound and wrapped it in gauze, quietly, without asking me the circumstance, the reason, the trigger. Shouldn't doctors elicit such history from their patients? Shouldn't he be more careful? 

But I guess he was not the usual doctor. There was a tremble in his hands as he finished securing the gauze against my wrist, and that alone was enough to reinforce my instinct telling me that I could trust this guy.

As he sat back on his chair to clean up the stuff he used to dress my wounds, I settled my gaze on the pile of patient's records on the side of his table. I became acutely aware then of the subtle noises outside permeating through the door - the queue waiting to be seen by the doctor in front of me who was patiently attending to me without prying too much. I didn't want to keep him from his job. It was already late in the afternoon and by the looks of it, he would end up reaching home late if I keep him any further.

But I wanted to be selfish. Just this once I wanted to be selfish.

He faced me again with the same smile from earlier. 

"Can I tell you my story, sensei?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble, a short one.. and perhaps I'll get inspiration in the future to write a continuation in Sho's POV :)  
> or maybe not.. I'd also like to throw this out to anyone who would be interested in writing a continuation.


End file.
